


Iridescent Icarus

by MasochisticHero



Series: Impasse [4]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Meant To Be, Party, Requited Love, Romance, ball dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Kieran White was a man stuck in darkness, reaching out to the sun.On the annual charity ball of the 11th precinct, the ambiguity of their relationship will end, for better or worse.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Impasse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Iridescent Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)
> 
> OST while reading: [THE OLD DAYS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdBrugh1bM8) by [Sophism](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfAaaSEJvCIGq9cfWvHqwIw).
> 
> _Loop the music ♥_

From outside, in the dimly lit streets, he can hear the sounds of joy; the laughter, and the music playing in a chorus of ensemble as the silhouette of people danced and talked in front of a backdrop of bright lights. It was the 11th precinct’s annual charity ball.

He was quite familiar with this particular event. Every seventh day of the first month of the new year, the employees of the 11th gather at the [Allendale Glass Palace](https://blog.inoxstyle.com/instyleblog/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/A.jpg) to commemorate the foundation of their precinct. It was their most vulnerable day of the year, the day when the Purple Hyacinth could potentially strike the hardest, and there would be little to no one to counter him.

Yet the monarchy refused to acknowledge this simple fact. In an effort to strengthen the image of the country, it was decreed that such events will never be cancelled. Officers from other precincts would be deployed to patrol and watch the perimeter for that day, but since they weren’t as familiar with the beat of the precinct, it would almost be too easy to commit a crime that certain date.

This was the exact same reason why as much as possible, the Purple Hyacinth actively did not strike during this day; as a sign of common courtesy.

Well, the police didn’t need to worry about him this year, because the Purple Hyacinth was personally invited to attend, under the guise of the precinct’s newest archivist, Kieran White.

He was dressed in formal attire, with sleek black slacks and an elegant evening coat. His hair was tied cleanly in a black ribbon, and above his head was fancy top hat. He wore his false glasses, and on his gloved hand was a cane, which hid his concealed blade.

Snow started to fall slowly as he walked past the guarded gates and along the familiar path walk to the doors. It was his first time to come here after a very long time, back from when he was younger. He gazed at the magnificent glass building, sparkling with light from the bright chandeliers hanging from the steel beams.

_It still looked as it did_.

Before letting his mind wander back to the simpler times, he walked through the doors, basking in the brightness inside that opposed the dim background of the sky outside.

As a new hire, he didn’t really know anyone, although as a spy, he made it his business to know their names, positions, and backgrounds. That was all they were to him, a blur of entourage that he should never entangle with. Kieran chose a seat on the sidelines, watching the festivities unfold before him, with no intention of proactively joining.

Occasionally, a couple of people would come to him and talk. He would respond amiably, giving vague answers about himself and redirecting the topic to more pleasant things other than his wretched life. Sometimes, a flock of ladies will approach and flirt. Kieran would accept, offering each lady a single dance each. He made polite conversations on the dance floor, but never allowed himself to be too close nor be too long with any one single lady.

After a few rounds of dancing, he excused himself to get a glass of refreshments. It was getting late, and there were quite a few people starting to leave. As he walked his way to the bar, he heard the usual whispering of women; gossiping about who he danced with, if he brought a date with him, if he had a girlfriend, and if they could probably make him theirs. He chuckled a bit. How odd. Of all his years as an assassin, the most watchful eyes observing him were a pack of thirsty women.

If anything, he smiled inwardly that his more than decent looks could attract young and pretty ladies. But undeniably, his heart only wanted to see one woman tonight, even if the rest of him tried to deny it.

So when he turned his head to the sound of her laughter, he couldn’t help but be dazzled by how she looked like.

She was wearing an [off shoulder nude coloured dress made from see through tulle](https://d16bgn4qseot5f.cloudfront.net/resized/images/Collections/2018-ss-couture/1052/PSSS1812_f08fcb75f405787e2452f39fa6a6cf6d_185072846a6d71fbf74c7895fe6a6959.jpg). Layers of the fancy cloth girdled from her waist, allowing a pretty drape up to her ankles. Her thin arms were visible behind a puffy tulle veil, which were neatly buttoned by the cuffs on her wrist. Delicate embroideries of flowers and petals were stitched in the right places, emphasizing her assets. She was wearing a four inch high closed shoe, adding height to her already tall stance. Her fiery hair was bundled in a [swept back updo](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b1/62/2f/b1622f1159999c52cb95dd6893a2bfe1.jpg), pinned in place by golden floral accessories; the leftover bangs curled and tucked neatly behind her ears, decorated by two simple gold studs.

She was laughing heartily as she watched her friends dance awkwardly together.

Kieran stared, thinking about how this beautiful woman can shine brighter than the glittering chandeliers. And it was in this significant moment when he can no longer deny, when he finally understood this longing ache coming from his long blackened heart.

Lauren Sinclair was his sun, and he was but an insignificant shadow that was cast before her presence.

Instinctively, he started to walk towards her, like Icarus trying to grasp the unreachable sun. He coughed, attempting to attract her attention.

“Good evening officer,” he began. Needless to say, he was speechless. He didn’t even know what came over him to talk to her, when the last thing he should be doing was fraternizing with her in a very public place.

Lauren turned, observing Kieran, before greeting him back.

“Mr. White,” she began, her golden eyes twinkling as she said his name. “I didn’t expect you to be here.” There was a little trace of bantering in her voice, a luxury she can afford against the noisy background around them.

Kieran blinked a bit, forcing himself to look up at Lauren’s eyes rather than to let his gaze wander to other parts of her body.

This was very familiar to the both of them.

He offered his hand to his _beaut_ and asked, “Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?”

She took his hand, _just like before_.

“I do know that he is a fine dancer.”

He guided Lauren to the middle of the dance floor, where only few people remain. He can feel the eyes of their colleagues watching them intently, but somehow, he couldn’t care less. He gently held her hand as he bowed and she curtsied, indicating the start of the dance. Kieran rested his right hand on her hips, pulling her closer to him as his left hand held onto her right hand, leading them into a graceful slow waltz.

Risking a little more tonight, his expression sharpened as he teased, “Well _mon amour_ , that’s a very beautiful dress on you.”

“And you, subordinate, look quite dashing tonight.”

“Finally, you acknowledge my handsomeness.”

“I never said you weren’t.”

They maintained eye contact as they glided around the dance floor. The noise around them was reduced to mere whispers as they focused on each other and on the next steps of the dance. The melody of the music guided them, like a silent stream passing through its predestined course, like a single paint brush stroking an elegant curve.

_How very reminiscent of the past_ , he thought.

Under the bright lights of the dance floor, they twirled and spun in a perfected synchrony, just as how they do when they run through rooftops at night, underneath the moonlight. It was a reflection of how perfectly they worked together, be it their nightly rendezvous or something as simple as dancing.

And finally, after many months of harsh denial, he let the prayers he locked away in the depths of his heart out into the sun. He wanted to take down Phantom Scythe. He wanted to stop being the Purple Hyacinth. He wanted to go back to his loving family, who had put themselves in self imposed exile after his supposed death. But more than all of that, he wanted to be with Lauren. He will be ready to beg to the gods in hopes that being with his damned soul was her happily ever after. He would selfishly ask that after all this, she would allow him to remain involved with the rest of her life. He would trade anything if he could wake up next to her each morning, if they can take peaceful walks each afternoon, and sleep soundly beside each other every evening.

Kieran’s grasp at Lauren’s hand tightened as he suppressed the sudden rush of overwhelming emotions. She responded by massaging his thumb with hers, helping him relax his grip. Their faces were quite close to each other now. They didn’t realize that throughout this short dance, after each step, they were getting more and more intimate with each other. She batted her eyelashes and looked up.

“Lauren, I-” Kieran started to whisper, his eyes staring intently back at hers, but the music ended.

Reluctantly, they let go. The sounds of the crowd became louder as they bowed to each other, thanking their partner for the dance.

Lauren bit her lower lip, knowing that there were more unsaid words that needed to be heard. “If you are available, let’s meet at the gardens by midnight,” she said before turning around to process her own feelings. Kieran just nodded, turning away to the other direction.

Lauren walked back to where Kym and William were waiting for her. Kym had this kind expression on her face, as if she can understand exactly what was going on. She started to whisper to William, who swatted away Kym’s hand, which was once again assaulting his arm.

Whatever Kym and William were discussing, Lauren didn’t hear as she stared at the moon visible from the glass ceiling.

Thinking back, it was a turbulent last few months. What was her real life now? Being Officer Sinclair, the niece of the chief of police, the demoted detective? Or was she Lune, the elusive snitch who ran through rooftops at night with the city’s most wanted?

Every day she spent with Kieran was a stride towards her goals and her long awaited truth. But at the same time, each step she took was as a step further away from her previous life. How can she go back to the beat of her normalcy, when her new normal involved running through rooftops and taking down people that the law cannot reach; when her new normal was silent nights in a cave, brainstorming theories and plans, and extracting hard and painful truths from the people she least expect them to come from.

When her new normal was walking peacefully under the stars, confiding with him whatever she was willing to share, because he was always ready to listen.

Never mind the spike of intimacy that neither of them were addressing, yet both of them were allowing.

He didn’t need to say anything. Lauren was aware that there were demons that haunted him. And although they refrain from discussing what happened in the cave, what happened in his past, she knew that he was sincere.

Because Kieran White was not a liar, nor was he a monster.

He was human.

She can see how he was trying he was so hard to grasp what little humanity was left in his soul. Whenever he gave coins to the orphans on the streets; whenever he handed food to the homeless by the riverbanks, whenever they sat quietly at the park, while he sketched normal people in their mundane boring lives. Whenever he laughed at her quips, whenever he retorted back at her, whenever he would carefully reach out to her face, gently moving stray strands of hair to tuck it to the back of her ears so he can see her eyes clearer.

Lauren thought about the portrait of her that Kieran drew. Was that what they both wanted? To just live carefree lives instead of this nightmare of a reality they were both living in?

The unspoken words between them were filled by little moments of peace, playful bantering, sensual touches and undeniable sexual tension, from botched missions to sweaty sparring.

If she had the guts to decide to leave everything related to investigating the truth she long yearned for, maybe running away to lead an uneventful life with him wouldn’t be so bad.

Because deep inside, Lauren knew that it had come to the point where their common goal was not the only thing binding them together. And there was no point in claiming that this was all just a passing friendship. The hurt between them, the trust between them; Kieran was more than a partner, more than a friend, more than a companion. He was someone who transcended those.

Even though he was the terrible Purple Hyacinth, through their casual conversations, she could see glimpses of his regrets. Whatever was driving Kieran to bring down the Phantom Scythe was a cause that she was more than willing to support. Even if he still wasn’t ready to tell her why he didn’t kill her that fateful night, she would trust him still.

The clock struck midnight, and she excused herself from her friends, claiming that she needed to freshen up. Lauren stood up and walked towards the back gardens, leaving the light of festivities behind.

When she came to the fountains in the middle of the maze garden, she was greeted by the sight of Kieran, standing in a peaceful trance as he looked up at the night sky. His pristine form was generously basked in the moonlight, with the wind gently caressing him.

This man wasn’t a monster, she thought. He was Kieran White, a man who wanted to be freed from his hellish restraints and soar up above the endless sky.

And she, Lauren Sinclair will become his sun, who would step down from the heavens and reach out her hand to pull him out of the darkness of his abyss.

“Well hello there officer,” Kieran said as soon as he felt her presence. He had a single daisy on his hand, probably picked up during his stroll on the gardens. He approached her, offering the flower to his _beaut_. “This is for you,” he said with his trademark charm.

“I didn’t know you had mind reading powers, subordinate. I don’t think I ever told you that these were my favourites,” she quipped back.

He just smirked knowingly. “Are you sure you never did? _I have a superb memory darling_.” He gently put the flower behind her ear, and _once again_ , offered his hand. “Will you indulge me another dance, _mon amour_?”

A second chance.

The music from the party was faint, but they didn’t need that. They have been dancing this ambiguous relationship for far too long, but tonight was going to be the night that they will either cross that line or abandon it. Kieran guided Lauren to their dance, gently leading her around the garden.

“Lauren, tell me,” Kieran asked in a whisper, “What do you think of all this?”

“What exactly do you want answers for?” she softly responded.

They spun a bit more, before she said, “I wish we met under different circumstances.”

Even if he felt a little bit of disappointment with this answer, it was to be expected. With how they were now, it will never be possible for his prayers to be answered. He was just a shadow that will never reach his sun. He gazed at her eyes with regretful longing.

“I see.”

Lauren looked up at him, instinctively licking her lip as she stared at his eyes.

“But, since it has come to this, I won’t pretend to be blind and ignore all of it.”

They came to a halt as Lauren tipped her toes to gently kiss Kieran.

It came as quite a shock to him, because he was ready to face rejection tonight. He closed his eyes and returned her affections, letting go of their dance as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her in to further deepen their shared kiss. Lauren slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, clawing his perfectly tied hair as she bit his lower lip in aggressive desperation.

“So feisty, officer,” Kieran breathed. He pushed her to the hedge wall, breaking their kiss to trail his lips against her neck, ready to leave a mark on her.

“Lauren! Your driver is here!” they both heard, startling them from their moment of passion. Kieran pushed himself away from Lauren, coughing. “Well, that was exciting, don’t you think, darling?” His eyes twinkled with devilish desire.

Lauren straightened up and patted her dress. With an equally sly grin, she responded, “Yes it was, we should do it again sometime. Perhaps in a more private place.”

She turned around, walking away, before going back and throwing herself into a tight embrace with the the man she was falling for. Kieran planted a kiss on her forehead. “You should go.”

And she did. He bit his lip to calm himself down. The Purple Hyacinth, the most fearful assassin in Ardhalis, acting like a schoolboy with a crush.

Kieran was left standing in the middle of the garden all alone. What a turn of events. Did the heavens answer his prayers?

He touched his face, confused, as he felt tears of joy and gratitude streamed from his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. How long was it since he last cried?

What was meant to be will be.

If this was the answer to his selfish prayers, perhaps he will start believing in the gods again. They did not abandon him to some forsaken destiny devoid of redemption and love. His happiness came in the guise of Lauren Sinclair, his goddess who came down from the heavens to reach out to an irredeemable scum like him.

And he will do everything in his power to make sure that she gets the happy ending she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Art by **Elysia #8107 ([elysiandelusions ](https://www.instagram.com/elysiandelusions/?hl=en))**
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).  
>    
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
